


Lipstick

by theleaveswant



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Genderplay, Humiliation, Kissing, Makeup, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He crushed his lips together to try to hide them, the tissue around them blanching white from pressure, but it only served to flush them even brighter and fuller when the blood rushed back into them as he opened his mouth in a startled gasp.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

Jensen stepped out of a stall in the bathroom they were not using for extra storage and went to the sink to wash his hands. “That's a nice shade,” he observed to Aisha, who was standing in front of the mirror carefully applying lipstick, getting into character before heading out to sweet-talk a mark.

“Thanks,” she said, pressing her lips together with a smack. “Want to try it?”

Jensen blushed. “Umm . . .”

Aisha smirked. “I'm not sure it would even show up on you, your lips are already so damn pink.”

“ . . . Yeah.” Jensen said, quickly shaking water from his hands. His ears and the back of his neck flushed as red as his lips as he about-faced and booked it for the bathroom door. 

He crushed his lips together to try to hide them, the tissue around them blanching white from pressure, but it only served to flush them even brighter and fuller when the blood rushed back into them as he opened his mouth in a startled gasp.

Aisha had appeared at his elbow as he reached for the door, turning him around to face her with a hand on either side of his ribs. Her smirking face softened when she saw that she had struck an actual nerve with her teasing, and she pouted up at him apologetically. Still, instead of doing the humane thing and promising never to speak of this again, she smiled mischievously and drew him down with a light yet commanding hand on either side of his neck into a firm and precise closed-mouth kiss.

“There,” she said, releasing him far enough to look at his poleaxed face and smooth the bottom edge of the lipstick print she'd left on his mouth. “Now we can both wear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Chris Evans has really really pink lips (and that ever since I watched the dvd commentary on Shortbus I've taken red lips on dudes in movies as a sign of preparation for the pornographic alternate version I'm usually fairly sure they made simultaneously and now keep in a vault somewhere).


End file.
